


kit cosmos evil edgy scary and twisted Adventure #FUNNY #BERNIE2020

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst and Romance, Angsty Schmoop, Blood, Chest Hair, Closeted Character, Dead Gaston (Disney), Eventual Romance, Evil, Evil Plans, Food Porn, Funny, Gen, Grimdark, HP Horror Fest 2018, Hair, Hairy Derek Hale, Horror, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Peer Pressure, Scary, Sexy, Space Opera, Teen Angst, misha-moose-dean-burger-lover's Angsty-Angst Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: kit cosmos because EVIL? O_O what could've happened.. find out..?-fic art
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavenderbirchtrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderbirchtrees/gifts).



It was very hot and warm in cappytown. SWELTERING, even.. It was an big heat wave and everyone was sweating and hot and unhappy because of how warm everything was. The sun was bigg in the skie and eeryone was complaining

“I do not like how how hot it is outside, nya” said magolor who was there in cappy town because he was busy on a school field trip and he was the bus driver and an entire day stuck inside of a hot mtal bus was not pleasant

Kirby THREW hot water on magolor’s face and magolor yelled. Tiff took the hot water away from kirby “KIRBY NO.. use the cold water” tiff gave him a bottle that was labelled cold water and theww it on magolor and then magolor was ok :)

But because it was so hot veryone was ofcusoed on thimselfves and NOT on wthe world around them. They did not ntoice a SCARY and FOREBORDING figure heading into cappy town at a speed only a true man could walk.. The stride and he pace was fast and quick but very manly and scary and the plap pla plap of his feeities on the groudn was unmistakable and so loud you could ehard it miles away… fumu narrowed her eyes as her elf ears heard the noise.

Tiff hold kirby and ran away all the way to king ededed’s castle while magolor was left to his fat. See magolor wasnt the bridhets in the shed of lightbulbs, he had a couple screws loose, a couple marbles dropped out of his marble sack of thoughts that what he heard he did not know and did not CARE, eh was too busy 

Then he got tapped on his shoulder and he turned around and saw the mysterious figure who was all BLACK like a silhoutette and magolor couldn’t see his eyes at all and it was very very scary.

“Umm who are you” asked magolor stupid

“I am he who never staves never shaves and never smaves. You die now” and then the figure did the forbidden jutsu on magolor and magolor turned into a crumpled paper ball then into an oragami swan and flu away into the background.. He was not actually dead buecaseu the figure was actually not using his full power yet

“I am needing more power if i want to save the world..” then the clouds PARTED and the figure was none other than kit cosmos and his eyes were dark red and he had an evil aura around him “yes i will save the world.. From myself” he sobbed…….. “But first to do that i need to put the world in danger and then save it.. All part of my fucked up plan”

O_O kit cosmos walked through cappy town and was very fucked up and evil and then meta knight showed up

“Kt cosmos stop this shit right now” requested meta knight

“Meta knight i lookeid up to you but i know you’re nothing but a stupid so goodbye” and then kit cosmos REVEALED out his BIG BAT WINGS that were evil. Meta knigth GARSPED

“You’re evil and a demon?? Since when”

“Since now… you dont know what i went through”   
“Tell me”

“No…” and then kit cosmos smacked meta knight so hard he turned into a cloud of mist… kit cosmos chuckeld EVIL and then walked forward gong forward.. He had evil plans and he needed to enact them but first he couldn’t have any ohter heroes in the way so he need ed to firnd korby..

O_O


	2. Chapter 2

Kit cosmos walked all the way to the castle and whn ge got there he saw a big evil monster demon was outside the gates. It was a wolfwrath but with a snake body and a wolfwrath head and small arms and legs like a lizard.

Kit cosmos scurfed and he pulled out hs wepon and sliced the demon snake wolfwrath and it shot at him fire poision attacks of beams. 

“Goo goo gaa gaa you son of a bitch” said kit cosmso with his signature line. Then the demon exploded and died.

Kit cosmo walked up to the through the castle and looked aorund to find kirby but he could not find him. Howver, with his new evil abilities he could activate his x-ray ‘find kirby’ version which he used to see through wal. 

He spototed kirby through a wall and because he was so strong he PUNCHD through a walla dn scared EVERYONE (even imself) with how strong and muscular he was now that he was ebil.

“Ahhh kit cosmos why are you here” asked king dedede in fear

“Wow he’s strong” said escargoon who by the way was gay? “You wouldn’t happent o be evil would you”

“Yeah i’m evil.. But i’ve got a backstory” said kit cosmos. King dedede and escargoon and the waddle dees in the room SWOONED but kit cosmos had no time for hussies. 

Kit cosmos STOMPED thru the throne room until he pulled korby out of the shadows who was stanidng there looking at king dedede and escargoon plotting their plans

“Let me go, creepazoid” said kirby

“I’m going to put you in a cage” and then kit cosmos did that and he put kirby inide a jar that was really very small and he had to squash kirby into it

‘Now that i have got kirby i’ll go do my evil paln.’ then kit cosmos LAUGHED but fumu showed up and she STABBED HIM and kit cosmos BLEEDED

She took the jar and took out kirbya nd then both of them RAN and kit cosmos GRWORLED.. He pulled out the wnrkigei and threw it on the floor and it SPLATTERED his BLACK EVIL BLOOD all over the floor

“Scary” said escargoon

Kit cosmos OPENED his evil wings and he flew after tiff and kirby. Tiff threw rocks at kit cosmos’s face and he got ANGERY andhe used his supersonic laser eye beam vision to EXPLODE fumu but since flumu was exploe-proof she did not explode but the floor did and she and kirby flew around like ping pong balls in arcade cabnet

Tiff FELL and kirby fell too and kit cosmos stomped on kirby until kirby was a MUSH on the floor “AAAAAHHHHH” excLARMED!!! Tiff

“Kirby is not alive now it is time for evil” said kit kosmso evilly.. But then kirby was not dead and he was a ZOMBE and he THREW kit cosmos away and out the castle and into the ocean and kit cosmos hitted the water and he sunk like a rock

Kit ckosmo remembred how he had to swim all th way to popstar and smiled said and he close hs eyes and lose consicous...


	3. Chapter 3

_ Kit cosmos and yamikage were making out very sexily in the middle of the battlefield. They were forbidden lovers because while kit cosmos was gay and yamikage was also gay and most of the gsa were some gay, yamikage shaved and kit cosmos did not. Their parents were from opposing clans and seperated them constantly whenever they were together before the war which was very often because they were always locked in a battle of FUCK _

_ But after ymaikge chose that wizard over kit cosmos kit cosmos SAD because yam did not even fucking look back at him. Yam was just a whore and kitc osmson CRIED… opftbe kit cosmos would cry himself to sleep at night after his prcous radish man left him to go chase some nasty old ass. But it wasn’t big deal because kit cosmos found new man and but then they ALSO fucked off and so kit cosmos was sad and went to the island to go be sad and hoe his alents. The war ended while he there and he did not know but once he did know he kept being trainng because he wanted to prove himself and prove to yam that he was th hotstes and the sexiest and the scarist. _

_ Kit cosmos honed his sex magic and but then h e was visited by an evil spirit that was had a big face and it was scary and kit cosmos tried to stap it but he would not be able to hurt it because then he realized that the ghost was… kinda hot.. _

_ “I have heard your unsexy plight and im here to feed off of it. In exchange i will give you my power to use. It’s not possession it’s commerce. now i will fuse myself into your hair so don’t ever shave” said the dark spirit and then it liquified and kit cosmos lavished into his hair. _

_ “Cool” said kit cosmos. _

_ Then kit cosmos got evil eyes and tthe wings he always had got bigger and more evil and he got some evil powers and kit cosmos thought about what he was going to do the next and then ogt and evil plan..  _

_ He would become big and thn yamiakfog would have no choice but to look at him and idk like suck his dick for fun? i guess :) _


End file.
